


Future Prologue

by asparagusmama



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Past Prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written and published in a fanzine in the mid 1990s. Found on a floppy this weekend. Can't remember title of zine or publication date, probably published under Sadja. Not even read it, let alone proof read it. So, if it's not as explicit as I remember and you were hoping - sorry :(
> 
> The whole Star Trw thing doesn't belong to me, I'm just borrowing it. Belongs to Paramount, I think, or did when I wrote this 15+ years ago...

___________________________FUTURE PROLOGUE______________________

I

Dr. Bashir settled down to sleep on his third night on board the USS Cochrane, bound for Deep Space Nine and his first posting in Star Fleet. He was exhausted, sleep having eluded him the previous two nights, but still relaxation or sleep seemed beyond him. His last conversation - or rather, argument - or indeed, screaming match - with his father of course played heavily on his mind, as did his apprehension at being Chief Medical Officer so far away from any other medical facility. He was after all only 27. The responsibility was daunting even if he had asked for it. However this might be, his thoughts were in fact focused on Lieutenant Jadzia Dax who was also bound for DS9 as its Science Officer. She was as young as him, but with a serenity and wisdom far beyond him that came, he supposed, with being a joined Trill. Some of that serenity, however, reminded him of his sister. He wanted so much to be friends he was hurt by her constant rejection. Wasn’t she nervous about going to her first post? Didn’t she have friends and family she missed? Julian missed Palis, he had always had a close girlfriend who had been a confidant, and sometimes mentor, but with Dax it was something more. His reflection of this something more was what now kept him awake. How wonderful she was, how he wanted to be just like her, touch her, be really close to her, best friends or more. Julian had never really been sexually attracted to a woman before, but the need to be near her was overwhelming. This was why her constant rejection was wounding him deeply. To her he was just an irritating kid, someone - he was sure - to laugh at behind his back. Was this how it was to be on the whole journey on the USS Cochrane? And when they got to DS9, what then? Julian so wanted DS9 to go well, he had never got close to anyone at the Academy, was always the brunt of some very cruel jokes. He really missed Palis, he needed her advice about Dax, how to fit in. Why did her father misunderstand their relationship so much? He sighed and wished his father gave a damn about him! He drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Julian dreamt:

He is aroused; someone is caressing him, playing with his hair, kissing the back of his neck. He can feel someone’s hot breath on the back of his neck and their weight pressing him into the bed. In his dream he sighs and arches his back to let him - who? - in. He sighs again and...

Julian woke up a little confused. As he came to he felt his damp pyjama bottoms and marvelled at the fact he’d had a wet dream. Wow! The dream imagery stayed with him clearly as resurfaced into full consciousness. This was unusual for Julian, as was being awoken by a pleasant dream. Normally he’d awake drenched in his own sweat not seminal fluid. He sat up and put on the light to think more about the dream. It was clearly a very lucid dream. He had never `gone all the way’ with a man, well, with anybody! Certainly he had thought about this, but had always been too scared, never felt safe enough, convinced he was with the wrong man. Needless to say these men had never stayed long in Julian’s life. He wondered at the dream’s meaning. Was the dream telling him to leave Dax alone or was he dreaming about Curzon Dax? Julian laughed aloud at the thought. From what he could gather Curzon sounded like a dirty old man - certainly not the kind of man to have an erotic dream about! But who was it? Somehow, in the quiet certainty one can only have in dreams, Julian had known the man to be older than him.

From that night onwards Julian dreamt the same dream every night. By day he shoved the dream to the back of his mind and spent a considerable time and energy trying to get Lieutenant Dax to notice him as a person, but to no avail. She still ignored him with breathtaking regal indifference. When Dax wasn’t spurning him he studied everything he could on Bajoran anatomy and medicine, and a little Bajoran social studies and history as well. But every night was the same: the dream. Each night he caught more and more glimpses of the dream man - long, silky black hair fell onto Julian’s cheek; a gentle, teasing laugh, perhaps more than a little ironic; powerful grey hands that caressed Julian’s face, that put his blunt grey fingers into Julian’s mouth... Julian awoke every morning more and more perturbed. He wasn’t human then? Who was he?

Each night as he settled down to sleep Julian was becoming more and more curious, determined to find out just who exactly this dream man was. As he fell asleep he was determined to direct himself in his dream, to twist his neck and see - whoever? One night he managed to see an ear and cheek, decorated as the neck was, with patterned grey ridges. He was Cardassian then? Strange. How strange dreams can be. Julian had thought of nothing but Jadzia and Bajorans and yet night after night here he was dreaming of making love with a Cardassian man.

The first night on Deep Space Nine the dream was different, not an erotic dream. The dream Julian felt sated and contented. His head was rested on a firm, hard muscular chest. He looked up and saw gentle blue eyes looking into his own with nothing but tenderness and love. Julian woke up in a panic. Who was this man? What was he doing in his head? Dreaming of sex was one thing, but to dream of someone being in love with him was too much. Besides, it was ridiculous! Julian’s limited experience of Cardassians so far - Dukat - taught him they were hard and brutal, not loving and gentle. He from that moment resolved never to think of the dream again.

After that first night it was easy for Julian to forget, after all he was so busy with the casualties caused by the Cardassian attack and the station’s move to the Wormhole, coupled with the hard work it was taking to get the vandalized Infirmary into some semblance of order that when he did sleep it was the sleep of the dead. Eventually, after a few weeks, he had forgotten the dream and instead was back spending his few free hours trying to figure out how he could get Dax to like him. He had already given up all hope on Chief O’Brien, Major Kira and Constable Odo. He had hopelessly rubbed them up the wrong way on his first meetings with them. As for Commander Sisko, he scared Julian half to death; his physical presence was too much like his father’s. But he had more hope of Dax. Why didn’t she want his friendship? Why couldn’t he be more like her, so serene and calm and at peace with himself? He seemed to have a permanent case of `foot-in-mouth disease’! He may be Star Fleet’s most brilliant young doctor, but curing this seemed to be completely beyond him. He was alienating people left, right and centre! What was he doing wrong? Then one night he dreamt both dreams in succession, looking up and seeing the gentle blue eyes set in the strong, handsome Cardassian features. The dream didn’t even wake him and in the morning it had left just a pleasant echo of memory.

II

Dr. Julian Bashir was staring thoughtfully into his Tarkalian tea. He was feeling quite pleased with himself, even if he did say so himself, he was a success! He had finally managed to get the dozen or so requisitions for medical supplies, drugs and equipment from Star Fleet. His negotiating skills had achieved similar success with Bajor, receiving detailed medical information about the Bajora and their scant knowledge of Cardassian anatomy as well as Bajoran drugs, many still with herbal roots like their most effective pain relief tetra-hydrogen canabol, which was derived from plant resin. It was related to the THC from the Earth hemp plant, which had been used by the Ancients in medicine, magic and ritual as well as being used with the primitive chemotherapies of the early twenty-first century. But Julian was digressing in his thoughts. His mind was apt to wander in his few completely free moments. Chief O’Brien had ironed out all the kinks in the computer and it was running smoothly. On top of this Nurse Jabara seemed to be warm and friendly, and okay she seemed to treat him like a kid like everyone on the station, but in a gentle motherly way that Julian could not object to. The rest of his staff, both Bajoran and Star Fleet, had a healthy respect for him as a doctor. Yes, he was feeling self-satisfied and proud of himself.  
Suddenly Julian felt the lightest of touch on his left shoulder, as if someone had brushed their fingertips on him. He looked up curiously.  
“It’s Dr. Bashir isn’t it? Of course it is. May I introduce myself?”  
Julian was panic struck. *Oh my God,* he thought, *this is the man from my dreams!* Incredibly nervous, Julian managed to stutter a reply and carry on a conversation of sorts, but was acutely aware of how gauche and naive he was appearing. The reality was so completely removed from the dream. Surely it had to be a coincidence, didn’t it? Wasn’t it? This Cardassian is coming on to me!* Julian panicked. *What do I do?*  
As the conversation continued Julian grew more confused and more embarrassed in his awkwardness. *How do I know he’s coming on to me? I know nothing of Cardassian culture.*  
The Cardassian - named Garak! - got up to leave. “I’m so glad to have made such an interesting new friend today.” He laid his hands on Julian’s shoulders and squeezed gently before walking away.  
*Help! Oh my God! He does want me! Now, calm down Julian, it’s just that dream. He’s not coming on to you, the dream means nothing. It’s just a weird coincidence. He’s a Cardassian on a Bajoran station, he must be a spy. He is a spy! He wants to use me...* Julian got up and headed - flustered - to Ops.

That night he lay awake thinking about the encounter and its aftermath. *Fool, Julian, fool! Sisko was laughing at you! And as for Dax - much, much worse: “And want do you suppose he wants from you Julian?” She’s laughing at me. He wants my body, unlike her, worse luck! She’s such a bitch to me. Oh! I’m so confused. I want so much to be friends and yet so far I’ve alienated Kira, Odo and O’Brien. What am I doing wrong? Father’s right, no-one likes a failure. How could I mistake that pre-ganglionic nerve for that post-ganglionic fibre? How? How? Dax treats me like such a child - no, worse, a pet. Sisko is really just as scary as Father. I’m so scared that I’ll fail him too.* Julian turned over on his side and clutched his only true friend. He unconsciously started to suck the threadbare teddy’s ear. *And Garak? The next time I see him I won’t be a frightened little boy, I’ll be sophisticated, show him how debonair and charming I can be.*

The next day Julian saw Garak in Quark’s, quietly sipping kanaar and equally quietly observing everything and everybody. Full of false confidence Julian strutted up to his table smiling winningly.  
“And how are you this evening Mr. Garak” - Garak looked at Julian with gentle, amused eyes and waggled his finger at him. - “Excuse me, plain, simple Garak you said.”  
“Plain and simple. Join me Doctor, enhance my evening.”  
Julian sat down thinking he hadn’t misunderstood their previous encounter, that Garak did indeed want him. However, as their conversation progressed, Julian grew confused. * I don’t believe this! I’m trying to flirt and he wants to talk about Klingons and Bajoran terrorists! What is going on here? Is he some kind of spy or does he fancy me? I wish I could figure him out.*

Later, alone in the Infirmary, Julian thought some more about Garak and got bogged down in more confusion. *I was wrong about him fancying me, he is a spy after all, he’s only trying to...to what? Get to the Federation through me? Use me? What? I wish I understood what was going on here. There are so many shades of political intrigue on DS9 my head spins. I only know where I am being a doctor. Funny, no-one trashes me when I’m being a doctor either. It’s the only time anyone respects me. It’s amazing how no-one knows how scared I am about messing up. I’m only 27 for goodness sakes. What do I know about leading a team, making rosters - and what if I make the wrong medical decision and someone dies? Any other assignment and I’d be under a senior doctor. But I wanted to come here and I know I can cope, I know I can, but I just wish I weren’t so lonely. I miss my sister and Palis so much. I have no-one to talk to and it’s driving me to despair!* He buried his head in his arms on the desk, fighting tears of self-pity and loneliness.

III

After everything was finished, with Tahna Los transferred to a Federation penal colony and Major Kira working out the implications of where she belonged and who she was now, Garak and Julian met by chance late in the evening in the Replimat. Garak asked to join Julian, who happily explained the outcome of Tahna Los’ arrest and the involvement and history of the Duras sisters (which Garak already knew, of course). He was eaten up with curiosity about Garak’s involvement. Garak, for his part, was not forthcoming, being vague and misleading about his connections to the Cardassian Central Command. He assured Julian in his most charming manner that he was merely a loyal citizen and had been opportunistic. He complained that the Duras sisters were the worse kind of customers - they didn’t like clothes! Most unnatural females, they had not the slightest interest in silk lingerie. Julian smiled, concern lost. His own sister and Palis were shopaholics both. On their last day together on Earth Julian had been dragged to every dress and material shop in San Francisco and on the large Main Space Dock. Garak asked Julian if he liked clothes?  
“I - er- I’ve not really thought about it.”  
“But what do you wear when not in that rather drab uniform?”  
“Oh? Do you think it drab? I like the new regs, much nicer than that which I had to wear at the Academy.”  
Garak inclined his head and smiled. “So you do notice clothes Doctor? You seem offended, I never said you look drab. On the contrary, you brighten that uniform considerably.”  
Julian looked down, blushing.  
“So what would you wear my dear Doctor? I would very much like to see you out of that uniform.”  
"Oh!” Julian looked up, alarmed at the suggestive comment. Garak gazed deeply into his eyes. Julian looked down again as he felt pressure on his calf muscle. Garak smiled gently but predatory as he rubbed his foot along Julian’s leg and up, making gentle contact with Julian’s crotch. He leapt backwards, falling off the chair. Damn! He had meant to play it cool.  
Garak was on his feet instantly. “Why Doctor, that was very clumsy of you. Let me help you up.”  
“Thank you.“ Julian was bright red by now and hanging his head. He wanted his dream to come true!  
“Are you sure you are really old enough to be a doctor?” Garak teased gently. Julian’s gauche naiveté and childlike vulnerability was something he was finding as attractive as the long legged slender figure and the big brown eyes. “That was a very childlike accident,” he continued. He hadn’t let go of Julian’s hand.  
“I’m not childish!” Julian protested with a petulant retort, his lower lip stuck out in a pout.  
“I said childlike, not childish my dear Doctor. The one is endearing, even enticing, the other merely irritating.”  
Startled, Julian found himself replying miserably, “I think everyone finds me irritating.”  
“Well, not I. Have you finished eating Doctor?” A nod. “The may I buy you a drink at Quark’s?” Startled, worried eyes, and then another nod. Garak held out his arm. Uncertain, Julian gave Garak a fearful look and the placed his hand on Garak’s arm. He did want his dream to come true!

Garak found them a quiet, secluded table and pulled the chair out for Julian. He sat down.  
“Would you like to try kanaar, or would you prefer a human drink?”  
“Actually, I don’t know much about alcohol. Abu would kill me if I drank, Amma would be upset.” Julian’s eyes widened perceptibly. This time the cute naiveté was purposeful.  
Garak sat down and smiled a `how sweet you are’ smile. “Forgive me for pointing this out Doctor, but you are light years away from your parents.”  
“Al-humdi-Illah!” Julian said gratefully, and repeated in standard for Garak’s benefit, “Thank God!”  
Garak laughed. “Do you mean to tell me Doctor that you’ve never been drunk?”  
Julian flushed. “Once, at a party. Everyone was laughing about it for weeks at Med. school, or probably the whole Academy. I, er -”  
“What?” Garak’s blue eyes were bright with curiosity.  
“Oh? Made a fool of myself, I very nearly -” *Oh God! Bright, boy! Tell him you very nearly lost your virginity, it’s what he’s after. Well, no, he can’t possibly know I’m that innocent, can he?*  
“Very nearly what Doctor?”  
“Oh nothing. Do you think I could just have Tarkalian tea please?”  
“Whatever you wish, my good Doctor. Now stay here, I shall find us a waiter.”

Surreptitiously Garak approached Quark and slipped him two strips of gold-pressed latinum demanding that Quark spike the tea with colourless, odourless alcohol. Quark laughed a dirty laugh and demanded to know who was the fe-male interested in the Cardassian. Garak pointed out Dr. Bashir looking a little lost at the table. Quark laughed some more.  
“I should have known your tastes! So, will you no longer be visiting the holosuites Mr. Garak?”  
“Hopefully not.”  
“M’mm, in that case -” Quark held out his hand - “for the lost revenue.”  
“You drive a hard bargain Mr. Quark.” Garak handed him another strip of latinum.  
“Well, that Dr. Bashir is an exceedingly pretty young man, if such were my tastes,” Quark mused, studying the young doctor who was looking around for Garak. “But are you sure humans go for such diversity?”  
“Oh yes,” Garak replied positively, “he is giving me the come on - positively begging for it in fact - but he’s also very innocent, most probably a virgin. I don’t mean him harm, I just want him relaxed.”  
“I’m sure you do, I’m sure you do.” Quark laughed his dirty laugh again. “I’ve never had a virgin, I can’t say it appeals to me. I prefer my women to have experience.”  
Garak laughed and made his way back to Julian.

Garak allowed Julian to babble about his accelerated medical training, his coming second in his class, his pride at this assignment, at what a wonderful doctor he was. Julian babbled more after each tea, not realizing he was getting drunk. Suddenly he passed the exhilaration stage and reached the maudlin one. Why did Dax think so little of him? Why did Kira hate him? Why did Odo and O’Brien hold him in contempt, Sisko treat him as if he were Jake’s age? He so wanted to fit in. Tears squeezed out from behind his eyes. Garak pressed his hand.  
“I think you’ve had enough Doctor.”  
“Enough what?”  
“Oh, Quark’s. You’re very tired. Let me escort you to your quarters.”

Julian flopped down on the sofa. Why was Garak here? Julian didn’t remember inviting him in. Should he offer him a drink? The patterns of those ridges are so fascinating. He wanted to trace his fingers over them? Are they sensitive? What about the neck ridges? Are they an erogenous zone? What other ridges and patterns does that immaculate suit hide? Is this medical curiosity? You can bet it isn’t! And do Cardassians kiss?  
“Of course they do Doctor.”  
*Oh God!* he’d asked the question out loud. *Now he’s sitting next to me, now -*  
They kissed, gently at first, Garak holding Julian’s back with one strong arm, his fingers of the other hand splayed across Julian’s curly hair. Julian put his hands to Garak’s chest as if he wanted to push him away, yet he was kissing back, opening his mouth to Garak’s probing tongue. As Garak’s mouth grew more insistent Julian pulled away with a gasp.  
“What’s the matter Doctor?”  
“Julian. Call me Julian Garak please.”  
“As you wish Julian, I’ll do anything you wish.” He stoked Julian’s cheek who nuzzled into the hand and sighed.  
“Do you mean that? I want to... I mean that I want... Oh! I’ve never been with a man before, not properly.”  
Garak laughed gently. “What do you mean by properly?”  
“Well, actually I’ve not done anything before except kiss, one woman and three men to be precise.” He looked down, blushing right down to his toes. “I suspect you want more, you’re so much older -”  
Garak pulled Julian into his arms with Julian’s head resting on his chest, and he resting his head on Julian’s tousled curls. “I really don’t know what propaganda you’ve heard from the Bajorans Doctor - Julian, but I won’t rape you.”  
Julian looked up, “I don’t think that! How could you think that I would think that? I do want you inside me, it’s just I’m so -” he never finished as Garak kissed him again, running his hands over Julian’s body, inside his uniform, unfastening as he went. One hand found it’s way to a smooth, taut buttock, the other to a nipple.  
Julian threw his head back. “Oh God! Garak!”  
Garak traced his teeth across Julian’s throat up his neck to nibble his ear as his thumb on Julian’s nipple pressed firmly. Julian gasped again in pleasure, squirming as Garak positioned him so he was lying underneath him. Garak’s strong bulk pressed on to him. Garak kneaded Julian’s buttock and upper thigh and Julian sighed and lifted his leg, wrapping it over Garak’s lower back. Garak took Julian’s mouth again silencing the gentle sigh and somehow managed to undress him without ever moving him from underneath. He removed his mouth from Julian’s, replacing it with three fingers. Julian sucked those fingers as Garak bit and teased first one and then the other nipple.  
Garak sat up taking Julian with him and kissed him hard on the mouth, sticking his tongue in deep as he traced his moist fingers down Julian’s spine causing the young man to shiver. Julian let out a surprised moan as the moist fingers slipped in. He stared at Garak, wide eyed in fear and yet his pupils were dilated with arousal.  
“Am I hurting you?”  
“Yes. No. I’m not sure!” Julian gasped out in little pants as Garak wiggled his fingers.  
Garak stroked Julian’s now damp hair with his other hand and the held his head tight. “I’ll stop whenever you tell me my beautiful Doctor,” he said and the kissed him again, laying them back down. Julian squirmed as Garak’s fingers probe deeper, touching deep secret places that bring him to a state of high arousal; somewhere he’d never been before. Garak began to loosen his own clothes, releasing his own member to press on to Julian’s. He began to thrust, rubbing their cocks together, pushing Julian’s hard against his with his fingers deep inside Julian. He took Julian’s cock in his hand and squeezed tight, pumping in the same rhythm as he thrusted against the young doctor’s prostrate with three strong fingers. He took Julian’s mouth again, this time with little gentility, until Julian broke the kiss, crying out as he is lost in the moment of climax.  
Garak smiled a self-satisfied smile. The young doctor was well and truly his. He was so beautiful in climax, his eyes tightly shut, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his full sensuous lips parted slightly as the cry died on them. He climbed off Julian and the sofa running his hand along one smooth thigh, wiping Julian’s own come on him.  
Julian opened his eyes, wondering how he’d let this happen? It felt wonderful! But what of Garak? He felt terribly self-conscious as he sat there, naked, in front of the tailor. Garak was still fully clothed and as yet unsatisfied.  
“Garak?” this came out in a whisper.  
“My dear boy, what would you like to do now?”  
To his mortification Julian realized he was blushing again! Garak managed to make him feel gauche and naive and yet wonderfully cared for and respected at the same time. He was putting the ball firmly in his court.  
“I haven’t even seen you naked. That’s not entirely fair Garak.”  
“I suppose it isn’t. It’s easily rectified.”  
Julian watched enthralled as all the ridges that patterned the grey skin were revealed to him, and the magnificent physique that those ridges decorated. Julian supposed Garak easily twice his age but for all that he was in marvellous condition with a broad, taut chest and biceps to match but it was his strong, muscular legs that delighted Julian, firm and strong as tree trunks. Tentatively Julian reached out to touch those thighs, running his hands over them, kneeling before Garak to taste them, kiss them, lick them, bite them... Before he was even consciously aware of what he was doing Julian had taken the throbbing sex that hung between into his mouth, licking the shaft, taking it deep in his mouth while his hands still explored those hardened thighs.  
Garak moaned in pleasure and surprise, taking hold of Julian’s head with two strong hands, encouraging the young man to take it deeper. He had never expected the young doctor to take the initiative so quickly, and was satisfied with himself at how much he must arouse the pretty doctor.  
Julian had never done anything like this before - nor had it done to him, but using his imagination could guess what would please and stimulate the Cardassian. He could happily of done this until he had brought the tailor to climax but something intuitive told him that Garak really wanted to fuck him and if it wasn’t soon he was going to lose his nerve. However, he carried on sucking and pumping with his mouth, gripping the backs of Garak’s hard thighs tightly until Garak came, spilling his seed in sudden hot bursts down Julian’s throat. Surprised and unsure what to do Julian swallowed but had to pull away, coughing and very nearly retching. He was mortally embarrassed. He sank down, landing on his naked bottom with a thump. He hugged his knees.  
“Sorry,” he muttered.  
“Sorry?” Garak sat on the floor next to him as soon as he had fully come to himself. “Sorry?” he repeated. “Oh my dear, sweet virgin Doctor, what is there to be sorry about? You’re wonderful!” Garak began to shower his face and then the rest of that soft, downy human flesh with little kisses, tickling him with the softest butterfly kisses and the gentlest brushing of his lips on Julian’s stomach as he stretched out on the floor before the tailor.  
“My dear Julian, may we go to your bed, or you hiding some deep hidden human secret?” teased Garak.  
The sweet young man blushed yet again, but he rose to his feet and offered Garak his hand. He led him to the bedroom.  
Garak’s curiosity was fully aroused at the sight of the strange soft, furry human toy - presumably modelled on an Earth animal - that sat on the bed. Was that why the young man blushed? Did he still sleep hugging a cuddly soft toy? Garak’s heart went out painfully, he so wanted to protect the young man from all the heartache ahead. Intellectually the boy was precocious, a medical genius, but look how impossibly softhearted he was, more so than any other human Garak had encountered. How every future death was going to cripple this young doctor. Garak picked up the toy.  
Protectively, childlike, Julian snatched the teddy bear from his lover’s grasp.  
“I’m sorry,” apologized Garak, “but there’s barely enough room for the two of us in your bed.” He smiled reassuringly. He was so nearly his, Garak could almost taste the young man’s fear of what he so obviously wanted.  
Julian was still blushing. He turned his back on Garak and placed Koukalaka on a shelf and turned back to face Garak and smiled wryly.  
“If you tell anyone I have a teddy bear I’ll never forgive you.”  
Garak pulled him in his arms and nuzzled his neck, “My sweet little doctor, all your secrets are safe with me.” He kissed Julian again, guiding him to the bed, laying them down, pressing his weight on to the slight young man, making him gasp and squirm. He ran his fingertips over the doctor’s body, probing and teasing chocolate nipples, smooth caramel inner thighs, firm darker olive brown balls and dark blood engorged cock. Julian broke the kiss to gasp but Garak’s mouth soon found his again, pushing his tongue in as far as it would go.  
Julian was dimly aware apart of him was still afraid even though he was highly aroused, even though he felt more comfortable with and trusted Garak far more than any of the young men he had dated, more than Palis. From the corner of his eye he could see Koukalaka looking on in a glassy eyed bemusement, symbolically representing his desire to hang on to his childhood. Intellectually he had never been a child, always ahead of his peers, younger than anyone to graduate from Star Fleet Medical, but emotionally...  
Oh God! What Garak was doing felt so good! He closed his eyes again and played with Garak’s long black hair, traced the ridges across his shoulder blades and back, running finger tips up the neck ridges. This time Garak pulled away to gasp. Pleased at this reaction, with his freed mouth Julian was free to lick and tease those neck ridges and hear Garak’s moans with delight. He felt Garak’s insistent hands on his hips. He opened his eyes to see inquiring blue ones. He nodded silently.  
Garak sat up to allow Julian to roll over. When he had entered the bedroom he had noticed the face moisturizer by the bed as much as the teddy bear. He picked this up now and while greasing himself with one hand applied plenty inside Julian with two gentle fingers.  
Julian gasped slightly at the coldness of the cream and the tensed as Garak’s weight pressed on his back.  
“I won’t be angry if you change your mind my dear one,” whispered Garak in his ear. Julian tried to relax himself and spread his legs open. “Arch your back for me,” Garak instructed gently.  
Julian did so, raising his bottom slightly to meet Garak’s cock. Garak slowly pushed through the sphincter until the head was in. Julian let out a low moan. He tensed again. Garak kissed his back, his neck, while one hand played with his hair. He felt the hot breath on his neck and if he was again in his dream arched his back again, allowing Garak to push in to the hilt. Unlike the dream Julian let out an unearthly wail as he was split in two, clutching the bed sheets. He stuffed the corner of the pillow in his mouth, realizing the sound of his own screams were more frightening to him than Garak’s cock inside him. Garak pressed his cheek to Julian’s.  
“You’re so beautiful, so tight,” he purred in satisfaction. He began to rock Julian gently, pumping him, slowly rubbing deep inside, stimulating the prostrate until Julian’s teeth unclenched the pillow and he was emitting gentle moans, arching his back more, wriggling his bottom against Garak as if to take more. Then Garak could not contain his own needs, responding to Julian’s gentle wriggling by thrusting harder, longer. Julian cried out in painful gasps with each hard thrust, bringing his hips up to meet Garak’s thrusts. His hands sort out Garak’s and squeezed them tight until suddenly he cried out, crushing Garak’s fingers with a tightened grasp, his hole clenching and unclenching as he spilled his seed on is relatively new bed on DS9. He cried out something Garak didn’t understand - the UT only translated Earth standard, Julian cried out in Arabic.  
“Oh Julian,” Garak murmured against Julian’s neck and began to thrust even harder into the now not so tight ass until he too came, emptying himself impossibly deep inside the young doctor, who was so lost in the joy of his own climax he barely felt the strength or the depth of those long strokes.  
Satiated, Garak rolled off Julian and pulled the younger man into his arms, Julian’s head resting on his chest. The young man swivelled his head to look into the unusually pale Cardassian eyes with hazel eyes that for that moment were almost entirely green.  
“That was fantastic. Thank you for being so patient with me.”  
Garak kissed Julian’s forehead and felt a spasm of guilt twist like a knife in his guts. Julian looked so young, much younger than his tender 27 years. “Thank you Doctor for your virginity. I’m flattered you chose me.”  
Julian giggled, “You chose me Garak.” He wondered if he should mention his dream, but it scared him a little. This was the 24th century, humans no longer were supposed to believe in omens, superstitions and forecasts. Strange how the first dream had been 27th Ramadam (in the 18th century!), the Night of Power, a night when maidens dream of future husbands! His Great Grandmother claimed to have dreamt of his Great Grandfather on that night, aged 12, the age traditionally of adult responsibility (or at least you were supposed to pray and fast - not that Julian really did either much, he certainly hadn’t been fasting on the USS Cochrane!). He giggled uncontrollably at Commander Sisko’s reaction to his marrying a Cardassian and his father’s at his marrying another man. He giggling gave him hiccups.  
Garak massaged Julian’s back until the hiccups and hysterical giggling had passed. To all the Cardassian gods in the firmament be begged forgiveness. What a child this human doctor was. He had observed all his colleagues treat him thus and they were probably right. Look at the - what was it called? Teddy bear, that was it. Beautiful as he was, he must keep his hands off the boy. For the time being at least! Friendship was a far better thing to offer the lonely young doctor, and perhaps a little mentoring in the ways of life. *Besides,* thought Garak, * my beautiful, vulnerable, abandoned Julian, if I do this to you too much I’m in danger of losing my heart, and then I would be doomed!* He had already grown soft, questioning the Cardassian way, questioning the occupation, questioning the Order. If he was to love this gentlest, giving of all humans he would lose Cardassia forever.  
Julian had no notion of the turmoil going on in Garak’s head. He felt a strange glow, warm and content, and terribly mature all of a sudden. He snuggled tighter to his Cardassian lover and drifted into a contented, satisfied sleep.

When Julian awoke Garak was gone. Koukalaka sat next to him, a beautiful red rose taped to one paw and a note to the other.

“My sweet, dear, good Doctor Bashir,  
“I would be honoured if you would join me for lunch tomorrow at 1330 hours in the Replimat. Perhaps we could regularly lunch together? I have so much more to teach you: Cardassian politics, Bajoran social studies, how to gain a little recognition from your colleagues, and respect too.  
“Your sincerely,  
“`Plain and simple’ Garak.  
“PS I had a look in your closet. I fear, dear doctor, you have much to learn on style too.”

Julian smiled and hugged the note to his chest, falling back into a deep, dreamless sleep. Koukalaka fell on the floor.


End file.
